This invention relates to hinge mechanisms for adjustably supporting the sides of rectangular collector frames or the like to provide for adjustable positioning upon installation, and is directed particularly to a self-clamping hinge cooperative with the cross-sectional shape of the sidewall of the frame to be secured, to provide for secure attachment without the use of bolts, screws or the like.
Various types of hinge devices for adjustably supporting a rectangular solar collector frame or the like to a roof or other supporting structure are known. Such hinge-like supporting devices, for the most part, required machine screws or bolts to assemble the hinge parts to one another and to the framework of the solar collector to be adjustably supported. Those hinge devices heretofore devised for automatic self-clamping between the frame member and a hinge pin without the use of screws or bolts and by relative axial sliding interfit, are deficient in one way or another, principally in that they do not lock securely to the frame member upon insertion of the hinge pin used for pivotal attachment to the supporting bracket. This often results in sideways slippage or vibration of the associated solar collector in windy conditions.